Victor and Nikki on their honeymoon
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: this is the day before Victor and Nikki leave for their honeymoon. It's a day for family and fun. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


**VICTOR AND NIKKI GOING ON THEIR HONEYMOON**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DAY BEFORE**

As Victor and Nikki wake up they begin to kiss. Nikki thanked Victor for a remarkable and unforgettable evening that she enjoyed last night. Victor tells her that there are more nights like that to come. He begins to kiss her neck and they end up making love. An hour later, as they are trying to catch their breaths, Nikki tells Victor that they should check on the children and get them dressed because of their doctor appointment in 2 hours. Victor gets up from the bed and puts his robe on as Nikki is doing the same. They walk into the nursery and the children are standing up in their cribs and smiling as they see their parents coming in. Nikki walks up to the cribs and gives each child a kiss on the cheek as Victor does the same. Nikki picks up Christian and Victor picks up Katherine and they head downstairs. As they enter the kitchen to get the bottles, they notice that Miguel already has the bottles ready. They walk out into the living room and are greeted by Casey and Miguel. Casey states, "We were wondering when the two of you were going to get up." Victor tells her that he wanted a few moments alone with his wife before they started the day. Miguel states, "That's understandable, since it's been a long two years for the two of you before your remarkable reunion." Nikki and Victor look at each other and smile.

They begin to feed the children and Casey asks if she and Miguel should feed the children since they have a doctor appointment and Nikki and Victor would then be able to get dressed and ready to go. Nikki thanks her sister and hands her Christian as Victor hands Katherine over to Miguel. Nikki and Victor head upstairs to get dressed. As Nikki is entering the shower, she notices the curtains begin to move and Victor steps in. Nikki says, "Is this our annual shower together?" Victor tells her, "I just can't be alone from you for too long, before I start to miss you terrible. Yes every time you are in the shower I plan on being this intimate with you. So I hope you can get used to it." Nikki tells him that she loves showering with him and being so close to him. He begins to kiss her neck and puts her up against the wall and they begin to make love. A little while later they begin to shower. They grab their robes and walk back into their bedroom.

After getting dressed and a few more kisses they head downstairs to get ready to leave. Once they enter the living room, Victoria calls and asks if she can go with them to the doctor's because of Colleen having an appointment. Nikki lets her daughter know its fine and Victoria lets her mom know she'll be right up. Nikki gets off the phone and let's Victor know that Victoria is coming with because of Colleen's appointment. Victor begins putting the jackets on the kids and Nikki and Victor say goodbye to Casey and Miguel and thanks them again for feeding the children. They walk out to put the kids in their car seats. They notice Victoria coming and Nikki gets out of the car to help Victoria. They both say hi to her and they leave.

As they enter the hospital to go to their doctor's appointments, Victoria tells her parents she'll wait for them in the waiting room. Nikki and Victor are called back and they follow the nurse. As they are waiting for the doctor, Victor looks at Nikki and states, "I love you so much. I want to thank you for helping me make these two beautiful angels." Nikki with tears in her eyes, says, "I love you also very much, Victor." The doctor enters and begins checking out the twins. He states to Victor and Nikki that the kids are totally healthy and they seem very happy. Nikki explains to the doctor that her and Victor are leaving the country on their honeymoon and are bringing the twins with them and wants to make sure that nothing will happen to them when they leave. The doctor explains to Nikki and Victor to keep doing what they've been and the twins will be fine. He explains to them that now he's going to give them their shots. He gives it to each of them and they begin to cry. Once the appointment is done, they thank the doctor and leave.

They see Victoria in the waiting room and ask her how Colleen is doing. Victoria states, "There are no health problems and she's a perfect baby. They gave her the shots and she began to cry." Nikki states that "it was the same for your brother and sister. The doctor stated there should be no health concerns with leaving the country with the twins." Victoria tells her parents that it's great and states to her mom, "So are you all packed then?" Nikki looks at her with a smile and says, "Of course not. Your father and I have had other things on our mind. Besides I have the rest of today to pack." Victoria lets her mom know that she can help her if she'd like. She states, "I want to make sure everything is perfect for my parents as they go on their final honeymoon." Victor states, 'What do you mean final honeymoon? I plan on going on many trips with your mom for years to come of which I'll consider our honeymoons." Victoria and Nikki begin to laugh. Victoria states, "I'm sorry dad I forgot that you plan on spending more time with mom. I'm used to you being in the office all of the time. It's going to be very weird not to see you there as often." Victor states, "That's because I have a lot of making up to your mom for all the years I put business first instead of my family."

As they enter the grounds to the ranch, Nikki notices that Katherine's car is there. Nikki gets out of the vehicle with Katherine and begins to walk into the house. She enters and sees Katherine in the living room. Katherine walks up to her and says, "I wanted to see you before you two leave on your honeymoon, and to make sure that you are still very much in love since I'm the one who married you." Nikki gives Katherine a smile and states, "You have nothing to worry about Victor and I am completely in love and am still planning on leaving tomorrow for the honeymoon of our lives. I also want you to know that the twins checked out fine at the doctor's today and have their shots." Katherine tells her that it's wonderful news. Katherine states, "Well I just wanted to check in and to let you know that I don't want to find out that your cell phones were on the entire time that you are gone. You know NE will be in good hands with the children running it and I will keep an eye on them plus you have Miguel and Casey here at the ranch." Nikki tells her, "We've already told the children that all cell phones will be turned off. We'll check the voicemails in case of an emergency. That's the only time the cell phones will be on." Katherine walks up to her friends and gives them each a kiss and a hug and says, "I love the two of you so much and I'm so happy the two of you are finally back together." Victor says, "Well you know as well as we do that we are destined to be together. It just took me two long years to finally put my pride aside and realize the one woman who's always stood beside me. Even during the entire time I was in the hospital she never left my side." Nikki looks at him, "I told you I'd never leave you or my children. I love you so much." Katherine tells them goodbye and to have a safe trip and she'd like a call when they return to make sure they got home safely. Nikki tells her she'll make sure to call her when they return. Nikki walks her to the door, and Katherine looks at Nikki and states, "Don't let him get away from you again. You two are destined to be together and you know he's your true love. Besides you two have a beautiful family and grandchildren to enjoy. I love you and have fun." Katherine and Nikki hug again and Katherine leaves.

Nikki walks back into the living room, and Victor asks her what was that all about. Nikki tells him that Katherine told her not to let him get away again because he's her true love. Nikki states, 'I hope you know that I don't ever plan on us divorcing again. We are each other's true loves and soul mates. I'm looking forward to having you all to myself on this honeymoon and for the rest of our lives. I love you so much and I've never loved anyone else the way I've always loved you Victor." He tells her, "It's always been the same for me. You are the love of my life and the mother to my children. I plan on making all the mistakes up to you that I've made during all of the history we share. I love you very much Nikki." Victor walks up to her and holds her in his arms. He puts his hands on her cheeks and leans in and gives her a passionate kiss. As they continue kissing, Miguel walks in and says, "Oh excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Newman. I'm sorry to interrupt but the children and grandchildren would like to come over for a family dinner. They had hoped that the two of you wouldn't mind since you're leaving tomorrow." Nikki and Victor tell him that it's no problem. Victor lets Miguel know, "You know what Miguel we'll eat outside on the deck if you don't mind." Miguel tells him it's no problem.

Victor looks at Nikki and states, "That's wonderful that our family is finally close again. I can't wait to continue having family dinners. We've missed out on so much when we divorced and when I thought work was more important than family. I truly am sorry, and I plan on making it up to you and all of our children and grandchildren." Nikki tells him, "I'm just happy that we can finally be a close family. I don't blame you at all because you were building your empire when we first got married and wanted to make a name for yourself and you thought you were doing the right thing for your family. Don't keep blaming yourself. We have you now all to ourselves and I don't plan on losing you again to business." Victor says, "That's why when we come back from our honeymoon I'm stepping down. I will remain CEO but I will have two CO-CEO'S alongside me. I plan on helping you raise the twins together and spending all of our time together." Miguel comes into the living room to say that the twins are up from their nap and he and Casey are going to get them. Nikki tells him he doesn't have to because her and Victor will take care of them. Miguel tells her it's no problem because she probably has a lot of packing to do. Nikki tells him "Oh alright. I'll go upstairs to at least check on them and then I'll start to pack." Victor tells her he'll go upstairs with her to help her out.

As they enter the nursery, they walk up to the cribs and give both children kisses on the cheeks. Miguel and Casey are right behind them and pick up the children to head downstairs. Victor and Nikki walk into their bedroom. Victor goes into the closet to get the suitcases for Nikki. He opens them up and Nikki tells him she's going to go and pack clothes for the twins first. Victor follows her into the nursery and helps her pack their clothes and toys. After that they go back into their bedroom and begin to pack their clothes. Victor walks up behind Nikki and begins to kiss her neck. She turns around and says, "Why Mr. Newman are you trying to get friendly with me?" Victor, "I miss you and want to enjoy the moments we have alone together." He moves the suitcases off the bed, shuts the bedroom door and picks her up and lies her down in the bed. He unbuttons her shirt and she unzips his pants and takes his shirt off. They begin making love two different times. As they lie in bed kissing each other, Nikki looks at Victor and says, "If this is the way it begins for us I can't wait for the honeymoon and the romantic evenings we are going to have." Victor tells her, "I plan on making up the last two years to you and spend quality time with us and our twins. I want to begin making new memories for us and our family."

Nikki and Victor decide to get up and get dressed. They continue packing their suitcases. As they finish, Casey knocks on their door to let them know that the children will be coming shortly. Victor tells her they'll be down in a few moments. Nikki looks at Victor and states, "I love you so much." He tells her, "I love you also with my whole heart and soul." Nikki, "I suppose we should head downstairs before our family starts to think all we do is hang out in our bedroom together." She winks at Victor and opens the bedroom door to head downstairs. Victor picks up the suitcases and follows her down the stairs. As they enter the living room, both twins are in the pack n play playing with their toys. Nikki looks at Victor and tells him, "We can't forget to pack that." Victor says, "Don't worry we won't forget it." Nikki walks up to the twins and picks up Katherine as Victor picks up Christian. They walk into the kitchen and prepare the bottles for the twins to eat.

As Nikki and Victor are feeding their children, the front door opens and all the kids and grandkids enter the ranch. Victoria starts to yell for her parents and Victor and Nikki walk out of the kitchen. They say hi to their entire family. Victoria states, "Thank you for allowing us to have dinner with the two of you because we are going to miss you so much while you're gone. Besides, daddy wants to talk with Nick and me before you leave tomorrow." Victor says, "Yes I do but we can talk after dinner. By the way, we are having dinner outside on the deck. I hope no one minds." Everyone agrees that it sounds like fun. Miguel comes in and says, "I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." Victor lets everyone know that they can start to head outside and sit down for dinner. Everyone follows him outside and walk to the table. He pulls out a chair for Nikki and she sits down. Casey is carrying Katherine and puts her in her high chair right next to Christian's as Victor is putting him in his.

As the Newman's begin to eat dinner, Sharon asks if Nikki is all packed to go. Nikki tells her, "Yes, with a lot of thanks to my husband for helping me pack ours and the twins clothes. I couldn't have done it myself." Nick looks at his dad with an odd look and says, "I can't believe Victor Newman helped pack his children's clothes and toys and even helped pack his own clothes with his wife's. Boy dad I can't believe how much the twins have truly changed you." Victor looks at his son and says, "My boy, you better get used to it because from now on my family is the most important thing in my life. I built NE from the floor up and now I'm leaving my legacy for my children to run from now on."

Victoria and Nick look at each other with shocked expressions. Nick clears his throat and states, "Did you just say that you're leaving it to your children to run? It sounds like you're finally going to truly have family time." Victor says, "You heard me correctly, I promised your mom that I worked long and hard for my family and now it's time for the second generation of Newman's to take the reigns. I'm still going to be CEO; I'll just have CO-CEO's who'll run the day to day activities. Of course I'll still be around for help and advice but I truly believe that NE will be in very good hands with my children running it." He looks over at his beloved and smiles at her as she returns the smile back. Nikki says, "I think it's about time your father and I truly spend our time together. We aren't getting any younger and now with two infants in the house I truly could use his help. Besides, I've missed your father for two long years and we have a lot of making up time." Victoria states, "Is that what you are calling it this time? I just thought that you and dad needed more time in the bedroom together." Nikki states, "Victoria that is not what I'm implying at all." She looks over at Victor and gives him a wink as he winks back. The kids notice this and begin to laugh. Victor and Nikki begin to laugh with their family also.

Miguel comes out to the deck and asks if everything is tasting fine and Nikki states, "Miguel, you have slaved over this family for many years, I feel it's only fair that you sit down with us and enjoy the meal. You've always been a part of this family and I would like it for you to join us." All of the family tells him to sit down and relax and Miguel does. Once he sits down, Nicholas states, "Besides Miguel, once the parents are gone, Victoria and I and our family will be coming over for big breakfasts like you used to make when mom was gone somewhere with dad but wouldn't tell anyone." Victor states, "Miguel won't be making you breakfast everyday son. He needs his rest also. Besides Aunt Casey will still be here and I expect everyone to spend itme with her."

Once dinner is finished, Victoria and Nicholas tell Miguel to stay seated and they will take care of the dishes. They begin to clear the table and head into the kitchen. While sitting out on the deck, Casey looks at her sister and says, "Nik who would've thought all those years ago when you and Victor first got married that your family would be this close and so beautiful. I never would've thought that you and Victor would end up being parents again. But here these two beautiful angels are and have the two most perfect parents to raise them." Nikki looks at her sister with tears in her eyes and says, "Thank you Casey. We sure have been through an awful lot in our lives haven't we. At least we still have each other and you know you're always welcome here and to stay as long as you need to because this is your family also." She looks over at Victor and states, "I hope you learned your lesson. This woman is your true love and would do anything for you. Please promise me that you'll continue to treat her like the princess she's always been." Victor looks at Casey and says, "She is my princess and I love her so deeply. I've loved her for over 25 years and I'll continue to love her until my last breath. She gave me such a beautiful family, something neither she nor I had growing up. I won't be taking her or this family for granted ever again. Besides, she had to basically raise our two older children by herself with the help of Miguel, and I won't allow her to raise these two precious angels by herself again."

He leans over to Nikki and looks into her eyes and states, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you and our family needs you. I don't ever want to lose you again." After that, he looks deep into her eyes and gives her the most passionate kiss he's always shared with only her.

As the kids come out from being done with the dishes, they let htier parents know that they are going to take the twins upstairs to get changed and ready for bed. Nick tells his parents that he thinks they should all go in the pool for one last family swim before his parents leave. Nikki and Victor agree and start heading upstairs. Miguel lets Nick know that he'll go help Sharon with Faith. Casey states she'll go in and get ready also. Nick looks over at Miguel and thanks him and says, "Miguel, we want you a part of this also." Miguel tells him that he'll get changed once Faith is ready. JT says that he'll take Colleen and Reed home to get htem ready.

As Nikki and Victor start heading upstairs he stops her on the steps turns her around and gives her a kiss. She asks what that is all about and he says, "For giving me such a beautiful family. I never imagined I deserved a family after being in an orphanage and then I found you and we made this beautiful family and we have beautiful grandchildren." Nikki with tears in her eyes states, "I just wish we would've known then what we know now. I would've tried fighting a lot harder for us back then than what I did. We wouldn't have had so much heartache for our family to endure." Victor looks at her and says, "My sweet love, we have a wonderful future to look forward to. I'm sorry that I was so stubborn back then and didn't realize what I was missing out on with my children growing up. I never plan on making that mistake ever again."

They walk into their bedroom and begin to put their bathing suits on. Victor walks up behind Nikki and states, "No one looks sexier in a bathing suit than you my love. I still can't wait for our honeymoon to begin. I hope that bathing suit is going along." Nikki looks at him and says, "Actually, I have a two piece that is packed for you. I haven't worn it yet so it's a surprise. But if you like this suit I've had for years than I'm sure you're going to enjoy that suit." He gives her a sweet kiss and they head downstairs.

As they walk back out onto the deck, Nicholas and Victoria begin whistling at their parents. Nicholas states, "I've never seen a happier married couple than the two of you. Mom you look awesome in that suit." Victor and Nikki thank their children and put their towels down. Nikki begins to walk into the pool with Victor right behind her. The grandchildren begin diving off the diving board and splashing everyone in the pool. The entire Newman family begins to laugh. Victor looks at Nikki and states, "This is what family is all about. We are truly a united family for once with no one interfering in our lives." Nikki looks at him and says, "Yeah it's about time I have you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone ever again. We are the Newman's and no one will break any of us up ever again."

After a few hours in the pool, Sharon and Nick decide that the children need to go to bed because of the big day ahead. All of the Newman's have decided to see their parents off at the airport on the private jet. Victoria and JT agree with them and they all leave. They kiss everyone goodbye and elave. Victor and Nikki agree that it's time to get ready for bed because of the big day ahead. They say goodnight to everyone and head in.

As they enter their bedroom, Victor tells Nikki that he's going to go in and shower. He says, "I want to see you in there in a few minutes and gives her a wink." Nikki tells him not to worry that she doesn't know how to shower without him now and will meet him in there. After a few minutes of listening to the water run, Nikki enters and moves the curtain. Victor tells her, "I was wondering if you'd ever show up." Nikki looks at him and moves in to give him a kiss. He moves Nikki up against the wall and they begin making love. An hour later and the water feeling frigid they finally finish their shower. Nikki grabs her robe and heads into the bedroom. Victor is following closely behind wearing his robe. Victor notices that there is candles burning all around the bedroom. He looks over at Nikki and she winks at him. She says, "This is what took me forever to come into the shower. I wanted our last night at home to be romantic and unforgettable for the father of my children." She walks right up to him and gives him a kiss that leaves him breathless. He asks, "What was that for?" Nikki says, "For making all of my dreams a reality and for coming back into my life and us making more beautiful children."

With that he picks her up and carries her to the bed. He takes her robe off as she is taking his off and they make love for many hours. He looks over at Nikki and states, "No one has ever loved me as much as you and our family has, thank you." Nikki leans in and gives him a kiss and says, "your welcome my love. I have always loved you and I always will." He tells her that he's always loved her and always will also and tells her that they should think about getting some sleep because tomorrow begins a new adventure for them and their babies. Victor pulls Nikki closer into his arms and they fall asleep.

Chapter 2 coming next, the beginning of their honeymoon.


End file.
